kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/LegendAqua/Part 2
What the?..ummm WOW!...Sora and Kairi have a chat about Sora's dream...errr..ok?..Sora and Kairi chats a bit more...Riku then appears and talks about a raft..now a race?..this place is lively.... Building a Raft... Now talk to Kairi...ok Two Logs, One Cloth and One Rope..ok let's find them..but first...go to the wood house on your right to SAVE. Now supplies time Stormies!!! *Log 1- is near the Shack *Log 2- go up the Shack then it's on the other side, near some palm trees *Cloth is up the treehouse(one on the left) *Rope- Near Tidus After gathering them all up talk to Kairi, but first if you want to train a bit more talk to either Tidus, Wakka, Selphie or Riku. Ok...fights... *Tidus- Watch out for his combo attack, other than that attack him when he starts sulking... *Selphie- ATTACK! LIKE ALL OUT!, she'll go down also while you attack you can gain 1 Tech point *Wakka- Watch out for his aerial ball attack, when he's down attack him, also deflect his ground ball attack..easy... Ok after some fighting to train you up...NOW talk to Kairi. We get a Hi-Potion as a reward. Now we get a scene with Riku, Kairi and Sora, in the end Riku talks about the Paopu Fruit to Sora......ok?.... Eh...?..Donald?...ok?...eh?...Pluto?...... ARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!....Donald then talks to Goofy and well..gets kinda noticed by Daisy and Minnie....errr...... A Footrace and Food supplies..... Ok so the next day and we need food supplies but before that...... Go through the door and talk to Riku...he wants a name for the raft, pick anything for the name...and now we gotza ourself a race....errr.... Eh?...RIKU!?!?!....ehh....just take the best route and come back.....the scene differs if you win or lose..... If you win you get a pretty stone, if you don't...you get nothing..now for the supplies go talk to Kairi who's on the raft... *Seagull Egg-Up a tree near the Seaside Shack *Two Coconuts-Coconuts are on the thick trees around the footrace place, just attack it and get 2. *Three Fish-All three are from the mainland sea, just swim and find them *Drinking water-You remember the waterfall near Wakka ya? *Three Mushrooms-One is inside the small cave near the end of the footrace place, near some bushes to the left of the flying contraption, one in the secret place.... Eh..who are?..what are you?......what????...ok that's weird..ok time to talk to Kairi now.... As a reward we get another Hi-Potion, say we wanna go home to end the day..... Sora and Kairi have a little chat....errr...ok?..... Ok now to the King's letter...hmmm....alright....Daisy, Minnie and Donald talk over and say that Donald and Goofy have to find the key with Jiminy Cricket helping them..off to a Gummi Ship?....well Donald and Goofy have a talk to Jiminy about his world...then launch off to the Gummi...err....now??... ??? A Storm!...no the raft...ok we're in the mainland go into the secret place and some creatures will appear, don't attack them...just go to where Riku is...go up to the Shack and you'll find Riku. Waa..the? RIKU DARKNESS?!?!....Riku then disappears and Sora has a big key? Time to find Kairi, she's in the secret place. Kairi?...wa???..what just....Wow! You have to be kidding me.... Once that thing gets sucked by that huge VORTEX...ohhh no..SORA.......eh!!!!!!! Main Hub | <- Previous | Next -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough